Kiriko and Chase vs Gou
by PINKCAT 678
Summary: Gou thinks that Chase is still evil but Kiriko believes in Chase even though Chase is Kamen Rider Chaser but Gou still disbelieves Chase. What will Kiriko do to stop her brother
1. Chapter 1

**in the kamen rider pit Gou was furious that Chase became a kamen rider**

"why does Chase has to be a kamen rider?! We're perfectly fine with two!"yelled Gou

"Gou! Stop!"yelled Kiriko

"Why do you like him Neechan?! I thought you were Shin-Nissan's girlfriend."said Gou

"I'm not. I do care for Tomari-san but I'm just his buddy."said Kiriko "But how do you know that I like Chase?"asked Kiriko

"It's kinda obvious you always go to him like he's the only guy you care and believe in"said Gou

"Ah your jealous!"said Kiriko

"I'm not! I know that you care and believe in me but Chase is evil he was going to use you as bait"said Gou

"Chase was brainwashed he didn't know"said Kiriko

"I knew it! You love him don't you?"asked Gou

"eh?"asked Kiriko

"You love Chase dont you?"asked Gou

 **Kiriko sat on the bench next to Gou**

"I dont know if I do"said Kiriko

"then dont"said Gou

"But I care about him" said Kiriko

 **Kiriko got up and left the Drive pit**

 _"(Neechan do you know who he really is)"_ Gou thought

 **Gou secretly followed Kiriko who met up with Chase**

"What made you thought of coming here? I'm already on your side again you dont need demands anymore"said Chase

"thats not why I'm here. I just want to know if you're ok?"asked Kiriko

"After you saving me I felt something I didnt know I still dont but I still have it"replied Chase

 _"(Could he like my sister?! Aw crap!")_ Gou thought

"I know how you feel. I have the same feeling but I dont know what it is either."said Kiriko

 _"(Why couldnt it be hate instead of eww that?)"_ Gou thought

 **Gou was thinking too hard and got out of his hiding space**

"Why is your brother here?"asked Chase

"Eh?"aked Kiriko

 **Chase pointed to Gou**

"Gou?!"yelled Kiriko

 _"(Aw crap!)"_ thought Gou

"Neechan why are you talking to Chase he's a Roidmude" asked Gou

"Gou stop. You have been thinking that Chase is nothing but evil how would you feel if someone saved you and I thought that the person was evil"said Kiriko

"as siblings we would talk it over"said Gou

"Yet you haven't done most of the talking. Tomari-san and I have been trying to tell you that Chase isnt evil but you had your mind fixed on the opposite of that" said Kiriko


	2. Chapter 2

"you really think that?"asked Gou

"Yes. you cant expect me to listen to you when you're not ready to listen to me"said Kiriko

"Fine. Just tell him the feeling all you like I'm going."said Gou

 **Gou left**

"Whats with him?"asked Chase

"I dont know Chase. I dont get why Gou hates you. Your not evil anymore..."said Kiriko

 **Chase saw that Kiriko was upset so he walked up to her and hugged her**

"something humans do when someone else is sad."said Chase

"Yeah thanks"said Kiriko

"Your welcome"said Chase

 **Gou looked over from where he hid and saw Chase hugging Kiriko**

 _"(That idiot's gonna get it)"_ Thought Gou

 **Gou left and Chase and Kiriko stopped hugging**

"You didnt have to do that Chase"said Kiriko

"You comfort me when I didnt know where I was going its natural that I comfort you."said Chase

"yeah..."said Kiriko

"Besides I care about you. You did everything to save me even though I tried to kill you. Kiriko...Thank you and sorry for what I did"said Chase

"Its fine"said Kiriko

 **Gou brought Shinnosuke to look at Kiriko and Chase**

"Look they're...not hugging"said Gou

"You brought me here to see something that wasnt happening?"asked Shinnosuke

"No they were hugging so I thought of bringing you Shin-Nissan to stop them."said Gou

"They were hugging? Kiriko? Chase?"asked Shinnosuke

"Yeah"said Gou

"are you sure"asked Shinnosuke

 **unknown to them Chase and Kiriko walked up to them**

"ahh Neechan!"screamed Gou

"Gou...you idiot"Said Kiriko

 **Shinnosuke ,Chase and Kiriko walked back to the drive pit while Gou was driving back.**

 _ **THE END I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT.**_


End file.
